Enemy or Lover
by Ravengirl19
Summary: Two Kingdoms one of light other of darkness. They were one, but are no more. Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran must marry to get the kingdoms together. But will they be enemies or lovers. M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first yaoi fiction. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Vampire Knight)

Chapter 1:Prologue

Long ago there lived a kingdom where humans and vampires lived together in peace. Soon deaths started happening. The victims had there blood drained from their body's.

The king and queen suspected it was the vampires so the king and queen banished the vampires from the kingdom. The purebloods lead their vampires to the far west where years later they made their own kingdom. The new kingdom was called The Dark Kingdom. Where only darkness was.

Years later more deaths were happening in the Light Kingdom where humans lived protected by vampire hunters. The king and queen suspected vampires got into the kingdom so they declared war on The Dark Kingdom.

War broke got. Many vampire hunters and vampires were killed.

Fifteen years after the war peace was declared, but the kingdoms never came back together. Soon a new king and queen were declared on both kingdoms. The Light Kingdom's king and queen are Rido Kiryu and Shizuka Kiryu. The Dark Kingdom's king and queen are Haruka Kuran and Juri Kuran.

Rido and Shizuka were about to have twins. Haruka and Juri had a son that was two, but were going to have a daughter soon.

After the children were born it was decided that one of the twins would marry Kaname the prince of the Dark Kingdom. Who ever married The Dark Prince would bring the kingdoms back together.

Rido and Shizuka decided that the oldest would of the twins. Zero was to marry The Dark Prince, but would the kingdoms be one again.

To be continued...

(Please review. I will updated as fast as I can.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Here chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. I will update soon.)

Chapter 2: The Letter

15 years later...

At the Kuran's Castle...

"Kaname!" Yuki ran into the room holding a letter.

Kaname looked up from his book "What is the matter Yuki?"

"The whole kingdom has been invited to The Light Kingdom's Ball tonight.

See look at the letter." Yuki handed Kaname the letter.

Kaname opened up the letter.

Dear Kaname-sama,

My wife and I would like to invited you to our ball tonight to meet Zero your wife to be. We will be very happy if you are to come and to also have your whole kingdom come as well. We hope to see you tonight.

From, King Rido and Queen Shizuka

Kaname looked at Yuki "Yuki where is mother and father. I must ask them what is the meaning of this. I was never told I would be married to a human and the prince at that." Kaname's eyes turned a dark red.

"Kaname now just calm dow.." Before Yuki could finish Kaname was storming down the hallway to the throne room.

Kaname slammed the throne room doors open. Walked to where his father and mother were drinking tea. He slammed the letter on the table "Father Mother what is the meaning of me getting married to the human prince of our enemy kingdom!"

"Kaname calm down. You have been training to be a wonderful king. This is what you have been trained for." Juri looked at her son with a calm smile.

"I was never told this!" Kaname's eyes glowed a darker red and the glass on the windows were about to shatter.

"Kaname you will do this. It is to live in peace with the humans again. This is the good for both kingdoms." Haruka looked at his son with dark red eyes.

Kaname clenched his hands and looked away, his eyes turning back to there red brown color. "I understand father mother I will take my leave now." Kaname turned around and walked out of the throne room, the doors slammed behind him.

"Haruka don't you think you were a little too hard on him. He is only nineteen." Juri said taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"He must realize his duty as the future king of our kind." Haruka said sitting down, his eyes turning back to their red brown color. "But Juri is this a good idea to bring humans and vampires back together again."

Juri smiled at her husband "Don't worry everything will be alright. Oh, I most go tell one of the messenger to send notice to our whole kingdom we will be departing for The Light Kingdom soon. Don't forget to get ready my dear." Juri said over her shoulder before closing the throne room doors.

At the Kiryu's Castle...

"Mother! Father!" Zero slammed the door open to the library.

Ichiru and Aido Looked up from the book they were studying. Aido got up and bowed "What is the matter Zero-sama."

"I heard the bloodsuckers from The Dark Kingdom are coming and so is my future husband!"

Ichiru got up from his sit "Zero calm down. I think mother and father have a good explanation."

"They better I will not marry a bloodsucker." Zero looked ready to beat someone have to death.

"You will if it is for the good of both kingdoms." Shizuka walked into the room.

Aido bowed to Shizuka. Shizuka nodded her head to Aido and left he the room.

Shizuka closed the door and turned to her sons "Zero you are the oldest of my children and there for you will marry Prince Kaname so humans and vampires may live together again. Do you understand?"

Zero clenched his hands "Yes I do." Zero left to go to the gardens.

Shizuka turned to where Zero left. She sighed. Ichiru put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry he won't be mad forever."

"Thank you now come we must get ready for the Ball." Shizuka and Ichiru left to get ready.

But would the decision to have humans and vampires live together be successful, because a female vampire in The Dark Kingdom was going to stop that plan. She and her family would go to any cost to have both kinds live apart even murder.

To be continued...

(Who is this female vampire? What will happen at the Ball? You'll have to wait. Please review.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy, I will update soon.)

Chapter 3:Ballroom Dance

In the Castle Hallway...

"Queen Shizuka! King Rido!" Shizuka and Rido turned to the voice of their servants.

"What is the matter Maria" Shizuka asked.

"We can't find Zero anywhere. Aido and Kain checked the gardens. Rima checked the throne room and I checked his room, but he is no where to be found." Maria looked at her queen with eyes full of worry.

Shizuka turned to her husband he nodded his head. "Maria send Kaien and Toga to find Zero."

"Yes my King." Maria, Aido,Kain, and Rima ran to tell Kaien and Toga.

"What are we going to do with Zero? The vampire kingdom is already getting settled into the kingdom. What if we don't find him before tonight?'

"Don't worry we will find him." Rido smiled at his wife.

At the lake...

Zero looked at his reflection. He had changed to make sure no one would see his prince clothing. "Why must I marry? I don't want this." Zero thought.

Zero heard rustling and ran to hide behind a tree. Zero saw a beautiful man with brown hair and red brown eyes.

The man sighed. He looked toward Zero. "Excuse me..." Before the man could finish Zero started running away. "Wait!" Kaname was about to run after Zero when he saw a diamond ring that fell out of Zero's pocket.

Kaname smiled. "I hope to see that silver beauty again." thought Kaname.

At the Castle...

Zero's room...

Zero ran into his room and smiled he hoped to see that beautiful man again.

A knock was heard from the other side of his door. Zero opened the door.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright!" Maria and Rima cried. "Now we must get you ready to meet your husband." Maria and Rima smiled.

Zero smiled a forced smile.

At Kaname's room...

Kaname walked into his room and was ambushed by questions from his friends. "Whoa! Now let me sit down before you ask where I was."

Kaname walked over to couch and sat down. Kaname was till thinking about the silver beauty.

Yuki smiled and cheered "You have to get ready to meet your wife. The ball is about to start."

Kaname looked at Yuki and walked to his closet. Yuki, Ruka, Takuma, Shiki, and Seiren left Kaname.

In the ballroom...

Humans and vampires are dancing together like it was long ago. The king and queen from both kingdoms smiled at the crowd of dancers. The princes walked in and saw each other "It couldn't be he is the one from earlier" Zero and Kaname thought.

They both walked to their parents. They walked to the main stair case.

"Now everyone I would like to announce the future king and queen of our kingdoms" Rido said. Everyone stopped dancing to cheer. Zero and Kaname stood next to each other still shocked.

"Now let all of us celebrate with the married couple to be with a dance." Haruka said.

Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and lead him to the dance floor. Kaname bowed so did Zero and they started dancing. Everyone was happy, but one female vampire named Sara Shirabuki.

"Don't worry Prince Zero after your wedding I will make sure you die" Sara smiled at her thought. "I won't let Kaname-sama be married to a disgusting human." thought Sara. She moved towards the gardens.

The couple stopped dancing and everyone cheered. Kaname looked at Zero and smiled, and got the ring out of his pocket and put it on Zero's hand "I believe you dropped this earlier my silver beauty." Kaname whispered into Zero's ear. Zero blushed and looked away. Kaname chuckled leading them to their parents. This was the just the start.

(Oh what is Sara going to do? What will happen? Chapters will start getting longer.)


	4. Chapter 4

Iris: Hi I will be doing the disclaimer. Briannah right now is no-

(Door slams open)

Briannah: What the hell! Get out of here!

Iris: Opps, Have to go! (Darts out of room)

Briannah: Get back here!

Rose: Hi while Iris and Briannah chase each other I will say the disclaimer. Briannah does not own Vampire Knight. Please enjoy Chapter 4.

Chapter 4: To love or Not

Next Morning…..

Sigh ' Why do I have marry him. It's not like he really loves me.'

Large arms warp around Zero's waist and pulls him close. " You know if you space out I might just eat you up" the man whispered into Zero's ear.

Zero whipped around and saw Kaname with a cocky smirk. He blushed red. " What the hell Kana-"

Kaname slammed his hands on each side of Zero. He had a serious look in his eyes. " Zero I need to know if you will allow me to love you. I need to know if we could try to be a couple. Will you allow me to be in your life?"

Zero looked suripsed at Kaname's words, but some how he knew his words were true. Zero looked away, " I will try, but first don't think you have won me over yet Kuran."

Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and bought it to his lips and kissed it, " I would never dream of it my little Princess." Zero blushed and darted out of the room.

Kaname looked at where Zero disappeared and chuckled, " This will be fun."

In Sara's room….

" My ladyship when will we be taking care of the human prince" a thin vampire said.

" Don't worry we will put our plan in action soon. Then Kaname-sama will be my."

" Are you sure our plan will work? What if someone finds out?"

" No one will find out. The plan will be succed after those two say their married. And you make sure nothing goes wrong. Do you understand me Diana?"

" Yes my ladyship." Diana turned and left the room.

' You will not have my Kaname-sama filthy human.' Sara looked out her window at the graden where Zero and Kaname were joking around, laughing, and smiling. The window craked under Sara's power. ' I will make sure.'

Briannah: I….final got….chapter 4.…up….Sorry it's...so...short,... but there...will be...more chapters. (Still panting from running)

Iris: Took you long.

Briannah: That is it get back here! (Starts running again)

Rose: Won't they ever learn. Well, I hope you liked it. We hope you review. See you in Chapter 5 and Briannah will try to updated soon, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Iris: After a whole month of Kaname trying to get Zero to love him. Zero finally accepted Kaname's love and it's their wedding day. (Starts crying)

Briannah: They grow up so fast. Sorry I sped up the story I just couldn't wait to write this chapter. (Starts crying)

Rose: The night of their wedding is very special. (Evil grin)

Now since Iris and Briannah are both crying I will do the disclaimer. Briannah does not own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 5: Wedding Day

After a month…..

The whole kingdom was getting ready for Zero and Kaname's wedding. Everyone was happy and rejoicing. But Sara had other plans for the couple.

In Zero's room…..

" Zero you look beautiful." Maria started crying.

"Are you sure" Zero was wearing a ballroom, silk dress, with a long train. The flowers he was going to hold were the color of his eyes and a necklace that had the Kuran symbol on it that Kaname gave to him on their first date. Zero smiled at the memory.

Ruka, Rima, Yuki giggled at Zero being in a dress.

" What is so funny?" Zero yelled, but was blushing.

"You look cute Zero." Yuki and Rima giggled

" Come on Zero it's time." Ruka smiled at Zero.

At the alter…..

Kaname was waiting for his bride to be. The music started up. Kaname looked where Zero came in. He couldn't believe what he was seeing Zero wearing a dress and the neckale he gave him.

Zero smiled at Kaname and the music stopped.

" Dearly beloved we gather here today to join Prince Zero and Prince Kaname in marriage." Sara had hatred in eyes, but she hide it very good.

" Now Zero do you take Kaname to be your husband till death do you part?"

"I do" Kaname slipped on the ring onto Zero's finger.

"Do you Kaname take Zero to be your wife till death do you part?"

" I do" Zero slipped the ring on to Kaname's finger.

"Your now husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Kaname grabbed Zero and they started kissing passionate.

Everyone cheered for the new couple, but Sara sneak away.

"Now let us celebrate with a feast and dancing." Kaname announced.

In the ballroom….

Kaname and Zero were dancing and laughing. Vampires and humans danced together. Laughing and joy was in the air. Everyone, but one was happy. Sara cursed the day Zero was born, but she would get her revenge soon.

In Zero and Kaname's room….

(First warning lemon a head)

Zero walked in Kaname closed the door and locked it.

Kaname saw how the dress made Zero look more beautiful. He licked his lips. Zero took off his shoes and Kaname up behind starting to take off the dress. The dress fell to the ground. Zero shivered.

"Kaname don't"

"Why not" Kaname bite Zero's neck, but not hard to break the skin. Kaname licked at the mark.

(Last warning lemon a head!)

Zero moaned and started panting hard.

"My dear you seem to already be turned on." Kaname grabbed Zero's cock through his panties he wore.

"Kana..stop….teasing me…..and fuck me." Zero begged in between moans.

Zero was thrown on the bed in seconds his panties and Kineme's clothes were gone. Kaname, but three fingers in front of Zero's mouth "Now suck" Kaname growled.

Zero started sucking. Once the fingers were nice and coated Kaname positioned them at Zero entrance one went in then the next two. Zero was moaning in pleasure and pain.

"Ahh Kana" Kaname had finally found Zero's prostate.

Soon Zero was prepared. Kaname took out his fingers.

"This might hurt love." Kaname positioned his cock at Zero's entrance and thrust in.

"Ahh Kana"

Kaname wait a while then started thrusting in fast.

"Aaahh Kana faster"

Kaname went faster.

"Shit Zero your tight"

"Kana I'm coming aaahhhh!"

"Zero!"

Kaname fell on top of Zero. Both panting hard. Kaname got out of Zero and lay down and grabbed Zero in his arms.

Zero snuggled close, "Good night Kana."

"Good night love."

Soon sleep took over them both.

Sara was in her room getting ready to put her plan in action. She smirked, 'Now you will die human.'

Briannah: This is my first lemon tell me if it is good. I can't believe I wrote that. (Starts blushing mad)

Rose and Iris: Well see next chapter. What well Sara? Review and tell us what you think will happen. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Briannah: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school.

Rose and Iris: ZzzzZzz

Briannah: I guess I will do the disclaimer. I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 6: The Final Chapter

Morning…

Kaname yawn and looked at his beautiful bride. He kissed Zero and started to dress. Zero opened his eyes and saw Kaname about to leave. "Where you going at this time dear," Zero sat up in bed.

"I must going speak some business with your father and mine. don't worry I will be back soon. Sleep now." Kaname blew a kiss to Zero and closed the door.

A knock came from the door. 'Kaname,' he thought and went to open the door. He opened the door, but he was stabbed in the chest. He looked from the knife to his attacker. "Why…Sara" He chocked out and fell to the ground.

"To bad you couldn't live" Sara growled.

"You live Sara." Someone growled behind her.

She looked behind her and a hand went through her chest and took out her heart and smashed it. She fell and her body disappeared. Kaname carried Zero to the bed. "Forgive me my love." He bite down on Zero's neck and started drinking blood.

He slit his wrist open and put his blood in his mouth and kissed Zero. "Are bond is now complete, my love."

Zero started to open his kiss and looked at Kaname. "Am I like you now Kana." Kaname nodded his head and kissed Zero lips.

"Now we will be together forever till death do us part" Zero kissed Kaname on his lips.

"Yes, till death do us part my Dark Prince."

Briannah, Rose, and Iris: ZZZZzzz..Story over..ZZZzzz…happy ending….goodnight…Zzzzz.


	7. Author's Note

Briannah: The story not over. There is a squeal so go check it out.

Iris: What if Sara had a son and he wanted to kill Zero?

Rose: The squeal is called "Light vs. Dark."


End file.
